Sea Serpent
Sea Serpents are the newest Monsters available to fight. To summon a sea serpent, you must have 1 Trident of the Deep, 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 1 to 4 sea serpent eggs (it varies depending on the color Sea Serpent you wish to summon). Up to 50 people may attack a sea serpent. You have 72 hours to kill a Sea Serpent before it flees. Special Information that makes Sea Serpents different from other monsters. There are 4 different kinds of Sea Serpents, that vary in the amount of health that they have, and what kinds of loot that they drop. Sea serpents employ a new element. Since Sea Serpents live in the Sea, you can only attack them by ship. When you attack the Sea Serpent, it will attack you and your ship (all attackers are all in the same boat). Below the Sea Serpent's health bar is another bar that shows ship defense. With more defense, the game will add more bonus damage. With 0 defense left, you cannot attack the serpent. You can help fortify a ship and replenish its defenses by clicking the Fortify button, which costs 10 energy. The amount of defense added back to your ship is based on your defense stat. Attacking Sea Serpents General Monster Damage Formula When attacking monsters, the game uses a formula to determine the amount of damage that you do. We suspect (but haven't completely 100% confirmed) that the damage formula is: Minimum Damage + (X * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + Random Damage = Damage Dealt. "Minimum Damage" is the minimum amount of damage you can do against a monster, assuming you didn't put any skill points into your Attack Stat, do not have a General, and that you don't have any equipment or magic. "X" is how important the Attack stat is against a monster. "Random Damage" is damage that the game adds so that you don't do the exact same amount of damage every time you attack a monster. Sea Serpents Power Attack Damage Formula Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against a Sea Serpent, you will often earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a Sea Serpent, you will often earn: * * Rewards for Slaying Sea Serpents After slaying a Sea Serpent, you will see the following text: ::The sea serpent has caused massive damage to your fleet. You must end this now before it destroys all the warships. Any further damage would put the fleet beyond repair and leave you vulnerable to enemy attacks from the sea. You order your army to ready the harpoon. They load the massive harpoon head onto the ballista. As you man the weapon, you know you have one shot. If you miss, the sea serpent will surely not allow for a second chance. You steady the weapon and look down the sights. The ocean spray obscures your vision. You take a deep breath and fire the harpoon. The harpoon sails through the air and the barbed head pierces the neck of sea serpent! ::The sea serpent thrashes wildly causing large waves that threaten to sink your already damaged ship. Now is the chance for victory. You order your army to let the volley of arrows fly. The arrows repeatedly strike the sea serpent and it lets out a horrific screech that sends chills down your body. The sea serpent struggles to stay afloat as the arrows continue to fly. The sea serpent reels and you can see its eyes roll back so that only the whites are visible. The serpent starts to slowly sink under the waves. You want to celebrate your victory but your tired body aches. You look at the sinking serpent one last time before its head becomes engulfed by the rough ocean waters. You have won. Victory! :: :: Emerald Sea Serpent Requires 1 Trident of the Deep, 1 Poseidon's Horn, and one Emerald Serpent Egg to be created. Rare Chance Drops * Sword of the Sea * Colossal Armor * Staff of the Tempest * Moonfall Crown * Gift Dragon * Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops * Rune Axe * Sword of the Sea * Crystal Rod * Tempest Shield * Wolf Spirit * Atlantean Map Piece 4 of 4 Sapphire Sea Serpent Requires 1 Trident of the Deep, 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 2 Sapphire Serpent Eggs to be created. Rare Chance Drops * Faerie Wings * Poseidon's Horn * Moonfall Crown * Avenger Amulet * Gift Dragon * Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops * Lightbringer * Atlantean Armor * Sun Blade * Wolf Spirit * Atlantean Helm * Atlantean Armor * Atlantean Map Piece (3 of 4) * Tempest Shield Amethyst Sea Serpent Takes a max of 50 people. Requires 1 Trident of the Deep, 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 3 Amethyst Serpent Eggs to be created. Rare Chance Drops *Atlantean Mace *Elven Plate *Avenger Amulet * Holy Shield *Demonic Mask Epic Chance Drops * Air Elemental * Sun Blade *Atlantean Spear * Wolf Spirit *Lionheart Blade *Atlantean Map Piece (2 of 4) * Atlantean Helm Ancient (Red) Sea Serpent Requires 1 Trident of the Deep, 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 4 Ancient Red Serpent Eggs to be created. Rare Chance Drops *Atlantean Sword *Demonic Armor *Berserker Platemail *Holy Shield Epic Chance Drops *Rune Axe *Atlantean Gauntlet *Sun Blade *Wolf Spirit *Moonfall Mace *Atlantean Map Piece (1 of 4) *Atlantean Helm *To help figure out the precise drop mechanics, please see the Sea Serpent Loot page. Notes: * None yet.